Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda
い ウィンダ | romaji_name = Seireijūtsukai Winda | image = SpiritualBeastTamerWinda-MP17-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Psychic | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1600 | def = 1800 | passcode = 65193366 | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | lore = If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda(s)" once per turn. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Dompteur Bête Spirituelle".) Si cette carte en possession de son propriétaire est détruite par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Bête Spirituelle" depuis votre Deck ou Extra Deck, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation. Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement un ou plusieurs "Winda, Dompteur Avatar Bête Spirituelle" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird immer als eine „Geistungeheuer-Zähmer“-Karte behandelt.) Falls diese Karte, die ihrem Besitzer gehört, durch eine Karte deines Gegners (durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt) zerstört wird: Du kannst 1 „Geistungeheuer“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck oder Extra Deck beschwören, ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen. Du kannst nur einmal pro Spielzug einen oder mehr „Geistungeheuer-Avatar-Zähmerin Winda“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Domatore Bestia Spirito".) Se questa carta sotto il comando del suo proprietario viene distrutta da una carta dell'avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta): puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro "Bestia Spirito" dal tuo Deck o Extra Deck, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione. Puoi Evocare Specialmente uno o più "Domatore Avatar Bestia Spirito Winda" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Domador da Besta Espiritual".) Se este card em posse do seu dono for destruído por um card do oponente (em batalha ou por um efeito de card): você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Besta Espiritual" do seu Deck ou Deck Adicional, ignorando sua condições de Invocação. Você só pode Invocar um ou mais "Domador Avatar da Besta Espiritual Winda" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno | es_lore = (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Domador del Espíritu Bestia"). Si esta carta en posesión de su dueño es destruida por una carta de tu adversario (en batalla o por efecto de una carta): puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck o Extra Deck, 1 monstruo "Espíritu Bestia", ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación. Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial uno o más "Domador Avatar del Espíritu Bestia Winda" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 自分は「精霊獣使い ウィンダ」を１ターンに１度しか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが相手によって破壊された場合に発動できる。デッキまたはエクストラデッキから「霊獣」モンスター１体を召喚条件を無視して特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 자신은 "정령수사 윈다"를 1턴에 1번밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 상대에 의해 파괴되었을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 덱 또는 엑스트라 덱에서 "령수" 몬스터 1장을 소환 조건을 무시하고 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Ritual Beast * Ritual Beast Tamer * Spiritual Beast | supports_archetypes = Ritual Beast | related_to_archseries = * Gusto * Shaddoll | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = * Special Summons from your Deck * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Ignoring its Summoning conditions * Special Summon once per turn | misc = * Archetype condition * Female | database_id = 12761 }}